


Perfect

by Freckledconstellatixns



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, changlix, heart eyes changbin, kinda dramatic, skz - Freeform, soft, soooo soft, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckledconstellatixns/pseuds/Freckledconstellatixns
Summary: Felix knew he wasn't perfect, but he felt like he was in his eyes.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> hi, yeah this is short and shit but it was random but I kinda like it??? lmao

Lee Felix knew he wasn't perfect, nobody was really, and he knew that, yet that didn't stop him from _wanting_ to be perfect. He wasn't too sure what that even was, but he wanted to be it. Perfect at dancing, rapping, singing, even speaking. It was tiring, trying to be perfect, and Felix was far from it. He feared his bandmates cursed him when he made a mistake, or he couldn't say a certain word in Korean, even when they reassured him he was doing great, praising even his failures. 

 

Though Felix wasn't perfect, he felt like he was In Changbin's eyes - Maybe it was just the way he looked at him, a smile pulling on his lips as his eyes followed every movement Felix made as if it were new. It made Felix flush, yet fill with confidence, that someone loved every word he uttered, every step he took and everything in-between. At times it was nerving but Felix wouldn't trade it for anything, because when Changbin looked at him, he just felt perfect. 

 

"Felix!" He called, louder than the times before as Felix shook his head and instantly bared a bright smile. 

 

"Hyung!" He responded in loud excitement,his hands reaching frantically to grab the fabric on Changbin's arm. 

 

The blonde managed to yank the older down, not minding that his body was being crushed by the others. Changbin grunted as he manoeuvred to lay on the couch by Felix, draping an arm carelessly around the blondes shoulders. 

 

“Are you sleepy? You didn't answer my calls at first” Changbin questioned with obvious worry for his bandmate, glancing at him briefly.

 

Felix’s smile didn't waver as he shook his head rapidly at the dark haired male,

“No Changbin hyung, I slept great!” 

 

Felix couldn't even try to bring down the rising excitement in his tone as his fingers grasped at Changbin’s hoodie childishly. He whipped his head slightly to remove his fringe from his eyes, watching as Changbin closed his eyes momentarily. 

 

“Changbin!” Felix giggled as he patted Changbin's chest, laughing harder when Changbin sat up startled. 

 

“I was just resting my eyes a bit” He defended as he shook Felix off him, standing from the comfort of the couch and Felix. 

 

Changbin quickly offered out a hand to the younger before a pout could form on Felix’s lips. Felix took it eagerly, allowing Changbin to easily pull his body from the couch. 

 

Felix's body was rather light, and easily went further than Changbin had intended. The two stood perfectly still, nether moving away from the other, only seeming to move in closer as Felix lost any form of air. Changbin’s eyes followed his every move - from the tongue that swept over his lips, to his darting eyes. 

 

With mere inches between their bodies, Felix began to feel flustered, his cheeks heating noticeably, something that Changbin smiled discreetly at. Their lips were close, their breath fanning over the others face dramatically. 

 

Felix’s eyes fluttered, having dreamt of this for weeks, nothing could ruin it -

 

Nothing but the sudden giggles of Seungmin and Jeongin. 

 

Changbin jumped back five steps, eyes wide and blown as he grinned sheepishly at the couple with a tiny wave. Felix couldn't even force a smile for the pair as he scowled with folded arms. 

 

“Felix hyung looks so mad!” Jeongin pointed, another giggle slipping from his throat as he pulled on his and Seungmin’s intertwined hands. Seungmin was quick to agree with a nod as the two stumbled down the hallways with boisterous laughter. 

 

“Don’t forget practice” Changbin coughed awkwardly as he eyed Felix before he turned, rather swiftly, on his heel as he rushed down the hall after the couple. 

 

Felix groaned at the sound of Changbin’s door shutting firmly, followed by the click of the lock. He was foolish to think he would get his perfect moment, not when he lived with eight other idiots, four of which are together. 

 

Felix cursed under his breath as he silently stomped his way to his shared room, not sparing his roommates a single look as he buried his face into the bed covers with a whimper-like huff. 

 

“Changbin again?” Woojin guessed with a knowing sigh, resting his hand in his palm as he watched as Felix nodded his head. 

 

The blonde shifted his body and let up his head, turning to pout at his bear-like friend who only watched with cautious eyes. 

 

“We almost kissed..I think?” Felix confessed, slightly puzzled as he began to fret that he had taken the situation the wrong way. 

 

“A kiss!?” Minho spluttered, flashing his eyes up from his current book with a look of amazement. 

 

“Yes hyung” Felix retorted shyly, casting his gaze to his white bed sheets in embarrassment. 

 

“Why almost?” Woojin wondered, creasing his forehead, seemingly interested in the story as Felix shifted again so his back was hitting the wall. 

 

“Seungmin and Jeongin ruined it” He muttered distastefully, rolling his eyes slightly at the thought. 

 

His friends glanced at one another with perplexed expressions, never having seen Felix be so angry and irritated. Woojin decided he much preferred beaming Felix, and Minho silently agreed. 

 

“It wasn’t their fault Felix, neither of them knew” Woojin explained softly. 

 

Felix knew that, he knew they couldn't have had the knowledge that directly before they walked in two others were about to kiss. 

 

“Changbin seemed weird, maybe he won’t talk to me again! He never even told me he liked me” Felix complained in a whine, throwing his hands together in defeat. 

 

“Well then  _ you  _ go tell him” Minho suggested with a simply shrug of his shoulders. 

 

Felix sat for a moment, and thought about every moment Changbin looked at him with this  _ gaze _ as if Felix were something special, something worth wanting. He loved the way he always felt perfect when changbin watched him, when he surveyed every moment like it were important. 

 

Felix didn't want to lose that, he couldn't. 

 

Felix lifted himself from his bed in determination, swinging his door open as his roommates watched with giddy smiles. 

 

Felix rapped on Changbin's door, praying that Chan wasn't in and that he was alone. It took a couple of nerve-wrecking seconds before the door creaked open slowly, revealing the figure of Changbin. 

 

“Changbin hyung I like you”

 

Felix gapped open-mouthed at Changbin for a moment, unsure if he had really uttered those words. 

 

Felix took a breath and swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat,

“I like you and I hope you feel the same because - well because -” 

 

Changbin had heard enough so without another word he surged forward to merge his lips with Felix’s. The younger made a squeak of surprise, but was quick to melt into the soft kiss he had been anticipating. 

 

The pair pulled apart breathless and leaving Felix craving more as he whined at the loss of contact, grabbing at Changbin’s shirt. 

 

Changbin laughed as he watched the blonde bounce around him as he chanted about cuddles, admiring him with a fond glint, thinking nobody could be more perfect than Lee Felix. 

 


End file.
